


Iris

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emails, M/M, Slash, boernesPOV, chatten, schreibverkehr, thielsPOV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Thiel steigt nicht dahinter und Boerne traut sich nicht daran zu glauben... er vermutet nur.„War das nicht die Seite, auf der wir uns auch geschrieben haben... Tristan?"Sofort begann Boerne zu schnauben und verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper.„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unfug, Zaunkönig!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte, die es vermutlich schon hundertmal irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann gegeben hat...  
Bezieht sich ein kleines bisschen auf das vergangene Blinddate zwischen Boerne und Alberich...  
Nur dieses Mal werden die Karten sozusagen neu gemischt.
> 
> Ich poste es als Zweiteiler, dann ist es etwas übersichtlicher. Ursprünglich hatte ich sie vor einiger Zeit für Wattpad geschrieben und ich denke, hier findet sie bestimmt mehr Zuspruch. :-)
> 
> Wieder ohne Beta, aber das kennt man ja schon von mir. :D  
Kann man keinen her zaubern, nicht? :D

„Na fragen Sie schon.", sagte Nadeshda voller Euphorie und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch neben Thiel, der auf seinem Bürostuhl saß und immer wieder ein paar Worte tippte und sie sogleich wieder löschte. 

„Einfach fragen... genau."

Thiel begann zu seufzen. Wozu hatte er sich da nur überreden lassen? Natürlich fand er es aufmerksam und irgendwie nett von Nadeshda, dass sie ihm diese Dating-Seite empfohlen hatte. Immerhin hatte sich Thiel ja auch dafür interessiert, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Nadeshda dort auch verkehrte. Trotzdem erschien es ihm reichlich dumm, sich mit einer Frau zu treffen, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn gesprochen hatte. 

„Das ist ja auch der Sinn einer solchen Seite, Chef. In welchem Jahrhundert leben Sie denn?", fragte sie quiekend vor lachen.

„Wir schreiben gerade mal eine Woche Nadeshda. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich das überhaupt will... Also mit Treffen und Konversation betreiben."

Nadeshda grinste ihren Chef über beide Ohren an und legte ihm anschließend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was haben Sie denn zu verlieren?", fragte sie.

„Geben Sie sich einen Ruck."

Thiel seufzte und loggte sich kurzerhand aus dem Portal aus.

„Ich werd darüber nachdenken, aber jetzt fahren wir erstmal zu Janßen. Der ist nicht ganz koscher, glauben Se' mir."

Genau wie Thiel es erwartet hatte, verstrickte sich der Bänker in unzählige Widersprüche, doch trotzdem hatte er noch immer ein Albi, auch wenn dieses nur von seiner Geliebten stammte. 

„Kotzt mich dieser Typ an! Der hat was zu verheimlichen, dass weiß ich.", äußerte Thiel sein Unbehagen, als sie mit dem Wagen zurück ins Präsidium fuhren.

„Leider haben wir keine stichfesten Beweise. Der Klemm wird Ihr Bauchgefühl wie immer nicht reichen, um einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss rauszurücken."

Leider hatte Nadeshda recht, doch darüber würde sich Thiel dann morgen weitere Gedanken machen, denn nun war Feierabend angesagt. 

„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?", fragte Nadeshda, als sie gemeinsam ausstiegen.

„Lassen Se' mal. Ich bin mit dem Rad da und ich wollte eh noch bei Boerne vorbei."

Er konnte Nadeshda ja nicht erzählen, dass er von Janßen ein Taschentuch hatte mitgehen lassen.

„Bis Morgen."

„Joa, schönen Feierabend Nadeshda."

** **** **

„Ne oder?", fragte Haller, die plötzlich neben Boerne am Schreibtisch stand.

Sofort klappte er seinen Laptop zu und sah sie entrüstet an.

„Schnüffeln Sie etwa?"

„Warum? Sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Geheimnis?!", kam es amüsiert von seiner Kollegin.

„War das nicht die Seite, auf der wir uns auch geschrieben haben... Tristan?"

Sofort begann Boerne zu schnauben und verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper.

„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unfug, Zaunkönig!"

Boernes ernstes Gesicht verschwand jedoch kurze Zeit später und plötzlich begannen beide zu lachen.

„Das war mit Abstand das Peinlichste, was mir je passiert ist."

„Ach kommen Sie Chef, der Abend war doch ganz nett und überhaupt, das ist doch auch der Sinn eines solchen Blind-Dates."

Boerne erinnerte sich noch genauestens daran, wie er sich damals auf dieser Seite angemeldet hatte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er auf ein äußerst ansprechendes Profil gestoßen war und mit dieser ominösen Frau Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Irgendwie hatte es sich gut angefühlt, denn obwohl er diese Unbekannte eben nicht kannte, war da eine gewisse Nähe zu spüren, weshalb er sich damals auch auf ein Treffen eingelassen hatte. Das ausgerechnet Alberich der Zaunkönig war, nun damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Raus kam das ganze ja eigentlich auch nur, weil er mit einer Rose im Restaurant saß und Alberich zur selben Zeit erschien. Sie brauchten nicht lange um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und obwohl das ganze ziemlich unangenehm für den Professor war, hatten sie sich dann noch einen schönen Abend gemacht. Eigentlich war Boerne auch gar nicht so böse darüber, denn seit jenem Abend, verstanden er und Alberich sich noch besser und inzwischen hatten sie sogar beinahe ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis miteinander. 

Während Boerne noch so darüber nachdachte, klappte Haller den Laptop wieder auf und begann zu lachen.

„Iris? Wieso nennen Sie sich dort jetzt Iris?", gackerte Alberich los und Boerne verrollte entnervt seine Augen.

„Die Iris steht symbolisch für Kreativität und unbändige Energie und davon, meine liebe Alberich, besitze ich ja nun wirklich eine ganze Menge."

Klang in Hallers Augen zwar plausibel, machte für sie aber trotzdem nicht zu viel Sinn.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass nicht jeder so poetisch ist, wie Sie? Mit Sicherheit denken viele, dass Iris Ihr richtiger Name ist."

„Ach Papperlapapp. Nur weil Sie keinen Sinn für romantische Poesie haben, muss das nicht auch auf den Rest der Welt zutreffen."

Um nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu müssen, erhob sich Boerne aus seinem Stuhl und setzte sich wenig später an ein Mikroskop. 

„Und wann haben Sie das Date?", fragte Alberich ganz ungeniert weiter, welche schon wieder neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Interessant, wie schnell sich diese kleinen, winzigen Tierchen bewegen, finden Sie nicht?", lenkte Boerne ab und stierte regelrecht in das Vergrößerungsglas.

„Kommen Sie schon. Mir können Sie's doch sagen, dass ist wie ins offene Grab gesprochen."

Sofort setzte sich der Professor auf und beäugte kritisch seine Assistentin.

„Komisch, wenn ich Herrn Thiel zitiere, dann schenken Sie mir direkt Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn Alberich! Ich hab das überhaupt nicht mit Thiel in Verbindung gebracht.", währte er die Beschuldigung direkt ab. Leider musste Boerne sich aber eingestehen, dass Alberich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Warum sagen Sie's ihm nicht einfach?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wie meinen?"

„Das Sie ihn mögen.", kam es vorsichtig von Haller.

„Sie wollen mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen?! Bevor ich Thiel, dass sage, schneide ich mir lieber die Zunge ab."

** **** **

„Bevor Sie mir was sagen?"

Thiel kam gerade im Institut an, als er ein paar Brocken aufschnappte, die Boerne von sich gab.

„Ach der Herr Hauptkommissar."

„Hallo Herr Thiel!", wurde er auch nun von Silke Haller begrüßt, welche sich auch sofort aus dem Staub machte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun? Der Toxikologischebefund ist noch nicht da." 

Thiel nickte, denn dass war ihm eigentlich ja auch klar gewesen.

„Könnten Se' mal...", er deutete auf das Taschentuch, welches er in einem Plastikbeutel vor Boernes Gesicht hielt.

„Weiß die Klemm davon und hat das abgesegnet?", fragte Boerne und musterte Thiel skeptisch.

„Ähm... Nee, also...", Thiel stammelte und ahnte schon, dass Boerne ihn gleich belächeln würde.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann her damit!"

Thiel war wirklich überrascht, dass Boerne ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen helfen wollte und konnte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Von wem stammt das denn?", fragte Boerne und ging mit Thiel ins Labor.

„Vom Janßen. Ich hab das vorhin mitgehen lassen, also aus versehen natürlich."

„Natürlich Thiel, dass macht man natürlich mal, dass man ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch versehentlich einsteckt."

Thiel hasste die Ironie in Boernes Stimme und trotzdem riss er sich zusammen, immerhin war er auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, ob es ihm in den Kram passte oder nicht. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die DNA am Taschentuch, mit der vom Tatort übereinstimmt."

„Sicher ist nur das Amen in der Kirche, Herr Thiel, aber ich weiß schon... Ihr Bauchgefühl."

Boerne grinste, aber es war nicht mal ein selbstgefälliges, was Thiel erleichterte. 

„Meinen Sie, Sie können mir das bis Morgen sagen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Natürlich, wo denken Sie hin? Heute allerdings habe ich noch etwas vor, also kann es schon gegen Mittag werden."

Thiel nickte. Das war ja schon mal besser wie nichts. Eigentlich hätte er gerne gefragt, was Boerne noch so wichtiges vor hatte, doch zu neugierig wirken wollte er dann doch nicht, weshalb er sich auch schon wieder verabschiedete.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Tage später hatte Thiel Janßen den Mord an seiner Frau tatsächlich nachweisen können, was nicht zu letzt Dank der Hilfe von Boerne passiert war. Immerhin konnte der diesen Verdachtsmoment bestätigen und so hatten er und Nadeshda Janßen ordentlich in die Mangel genommen, bis dieser schließlich gestanden hatte. 

Gut gelaunt räumte Thiel seinen Schreibtisch auf, während Nadeshda ihm einen Kaffee vorbei brachte.

„Danke."

Zufrieden nippte er an dem Heißgetränk und Nadeshda setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Und Chef? Haben Sie Ihr Date jetzt schon klar gemacht?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht getan und überhaupt, hatte er ja auch ganz andere Sorgen gehabt.

„Man Chef, das Internet ist groß. Wenn Sie nicht bald zuschnappen, dann ist Sie weg!"

„Schön, dass Sie sich so um mein Privatleben sorgen Nadeshda."

Zu Hause angekommen, gingen ihm die Worte seiner Kollegin dann doch nicht aus dem Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie recht, dass wusste Thiel genau, doch leider hielt ihn immer noch etwas davon ab, die Unbekannte um ein Date zu bitten. 

Zum einen lag es daran, dass Thiel seit der Scheidung von Susanne keine Frau mehr in seinem Leben gehabt hatte und zum Anderen, fühlte es sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

Konnte er sich wirklich auf eine Frau einlassen, wenn er doch insgeheim immer nur Augen für seinen schnöseligen Gerichtsmediziner hatte? Wäre das fair? Vermutlich nicht, dachte Thiel und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er diese dämlichen Gefühle nicht endlich unterdrücken konnte. Was musste der Professor auch sein komplettes Leben durcheinanderbringen und ihm so mir nichts, dir nichts, den Kopf verdrehen? 

Thiel begann zu seufzen, denn er wusste ja im Grunde selbst, dass diese Gefühle nur einseitig waren. Boerne war ja auch nicht gerade unbekannt dafür, dass er sich gerne mal nach hübschen Frauen umblickte und denen schöne Augen machte. Ja, dass konnte der Professor gut und abgesehen von seinem Charme, sah der Pathologe halt auch noch umwerfend aus, dass konnte Thiel wirklich nicht bestreiten. Viel zu gut sah dieser Mann aus. 

Während er noch so über Boernes Vorzüge nachdachte, kam ihm plötzlich die Erkenntnis. Meistens wenn sie einen Fall gelöst hatten, trafen sich Boerne und er auf einen kleinen Umtrunk und stießen auf den Erfolg an. Lieber doch ein gepflegtes freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Boerne, als ganz auf ihn verzichten müssen, dachte Thiel, weshalb er sich aufmachte und bei Besagtem klingelte.

** **** **

„N'abend, Herr Professor.", wurde Boerne von Thiel begrüßt, was ihn ein wenig überraschte.

„Guten Abend Thiel. Ist Ihnen das Bier ausgegangen oder warum sind Sie hier?", fragte Boerne grinsend.

„Ich dachte, also der Fall ist ja jetzt abgeschlossen und... ich wollte fragen, ob wir nicht darauf anstoßen wollen?"

Boerne war überrascht und eigentlich freute sich er sich auch wie ein dreijähriger, aber trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid Herr Thiel, aber ich fürchte, dass Siendas heute alleine begießen müssen. Ich habe heute Abend schon etwas vor."

Gut, dass war noch gar nicht so sicher, aber die Möglichkeit musste er in Betracht ziehen. 

„Achso, ja, dann...vielleicht morgen."

Täuschte sich der Professor oder hatte Thiel tatsächlich enttäuscht ausgesehen, als er gegangen war? 

Boerne schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen diese.

Wieso fühlte er sich jetzt so dreckig? Sollte er nicht guter Dinge sein, weil er heute Abend vielleicht endlich die Bekanntschaft aus dem Chat treffen würde? Klar, er hatte noch keine Rückmeldung bekommen, aber Alberich hatte ihn heute ermutigt und deshalb bat er um ein Treffen. 

Boerne setzte sich mit dem Weinglas an den Laptop und betrachtete seine letzte Nachricht.

> _ „... weshalb es mir eine Ehre wäre, dich heute zum Essen ausführen zu dürfen." _

Dahinter hatte Boerne die Uhrzeit und alles Nötige geschrieben und um so näher es auf 21 Uhr zu ging, desto aufgeregter wurde er auch.

Was, wenn sie nicht kommen würde? Dass wäre wohl mit Abstand eine sehr unangenehme, gerade zu peinliche Situation, dachte Boerne und nippte an seinem Glas.

Vielleicht sollte er doch noch schreiben, dass der Text an jemand anderes gedacht war und stattdessen zu Thiel rüber gehen und mit ihm anstoßen? Der sah ja doch ziemlich gekränkt aus, als Boerne ihm, gegen jede Gewohnheit abgesagt hatte. 

Auch wenn er Alberich nicht mit Nichtigkeiten behelligen wollte, wählte er trotzdem ihre Nummer. 

** **** **

Thiel war nicht wenig überrascht, als er die Nachricht geöffnet hatte und die Unbekannte ihn tatsächlich zu einem Treffen einlud. 

Sollte sowas eigentlich nicht immer der Mann tun? Thiel fühlte sich schäbig. Hätte er doch besser mal auf Nadeshda gehört, die ihm täglich damit in den Ohren gelegen hatte, dass er endlich mal zu Potte hätte kommen sollen. 

Eigentlich war ja aber noch gar nichts verloren, dachte Thiel, denn die Rechnung würde er ja trotzdem übernehmen können.

Als er die Nachricht genauer las und über den Namen des Restaurants stolperte, begannen seine Mundwinkel zu zucken. Thiel kannte das Restaurant zu gut, denn dort hatte er schon einige Abende mit Boerne verbracht. Sofort fiel ihm dann aber auch ein, wie teuer diese Lokalität war und da war er nun schon gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er dieses Treffen so unbedingt wollte. Sollte das Date am Ende ein Reinfall sein, würde ihn der Abend ein kleines Vermögen kosten und eigentlich war es auch kaum möglich, dass sie in seine Welt passte. Wer in solchen Restaurants verkehrte, der hatte mit Sicherheit kein Interesse an einem launischen Polizisten, mit naja, eher schlechteren Manieren, dessen Leben nur aus Arbeit und Fußball bestand. 

Als Thiel gerade einen Blick in sein Portmonee werfen wollte, kündigte sich eine neue Nachricht an, in der etwas von Planänderung stand.

„Kalinka? Was?"

Thiel war verblüfft. Wollte seine Chat-Partnerin nicht eben noch in das spießige Edellokal? 

_ Kalinka kenne ich. Ich werd da sein! _

Kaum hatte Thiel sich mühevoll abgeplagt in seinem Zwei-Finger-Tastschreiben, kam auch schon die Antwort.

_Ich freu mich_.

Thiel begann zu Lächeln, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, wie sie aussah.

_ „Wie erkennen wir uns?“ _

_ „Halte einfach nach einem Tisch Ausschau, auf welchem eine Iris steht.“ _

Jetzt verstand Thiel aber auch gleich gar nichts mehr. Was hatte es denn mit einer Pflanze auf sich? Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Er hatte doch tatsächlich die ganze Zeit geglaubt, dass der Pseudonym gleichzeitig der Name der Unbekannten gewesen war, dabei handelte es sich offensichtlich wirklich nur im ein Gewächs. 

Das mit dem Chatten und so, das sollte Thiel vielleicht doch noch mal üben oder besser vielleicht ganz sein lassen, dachte er schließlich. 

Nach dem Thiel frisch geduscht war, er seine Lieblingsjeans und seinen grauen Pullover übergezogen und sich für seine Verhältnisse, also in Schale geworfen hatte, schob er sein Handy, Schlüssel und Geldbeutel ein und ging aus der Wohnung. 

Aus Boernes Wohnung drang laute Musik, weshalb er kurz davor war, sich über ihn aufzuregen.

Auf den Fall mit ihm anstoßen konnte er nicht, aber die Musik ohrenbetäubend aufdrehen, dass bekam er dann wohl doch hin, dachte Thiel mürrisch.

War das jetzt nicht die beste Möglichkeit, über den Pathologen weg zu kommen? Vielleicht lernte er ja gleich die Frau seines Lebens kennen und würde Boerne damit ein für alle Mal aus seinen Gedanken verbannen?!

** **** **

Im Kalinka angekommen, wurde Thiel direkt von Nadeshdas Eltern begrüßt.

„Nadeshda ist aber nicht hier, Herr Thiel."

Er begann zu Lächeln und erzählte schüchtern, weshalb er denn überhaupt da war.

„Ah verstehe Herr Thiel. Nun, Ihr Date ist noch nicht da, aber wir haben wie befohlen den Tisch reserviert. Sehen Sie?"

Thiel staunte nicht schlecht, als in der kleinen gemütlichen Ecke des Lokals ein Tisch stand, auf welchem tatsächlich eine Iris oder etwas ähnliches stand. Thiel kannte sich halt auch überhaupt nicht mit Blumen aus, aber diese glich doch deutlich dem Profilbild der vermeintlichen Iris aus dem Internet.

„Darf ich schon was zu trinken bringen?", fragte sie freundlich, doch Thiel lehnte erstmal ab.

** **** **

Als Boerne sich endlich für einen Anzug und das passende Hemd entschieden hatte, fiel sein Blick erschrocken auf die Uhr.

„Ach herrje!"

Nun musste er sich wirklich sputen, um nicht viel zu spät zu seiner Verabredung zu kommen, denn wie würde das denn auch aussehen, wenn er direkt unpünktlich wäre?

Boerne legte eigentlich immer ausgesprochen viel wert darauf, dass er ein gutes Gesamtbild abgab, doch heute achtete er noch penibler darauf, als sonst. 

Er könnte Alberich noch immer küssen, dass hatte er ihr auch vorhin am Telefon mindestens fünf mal gesagt. Boernes Herz schlug fest in seiner Brust und die Aufregung stieg ins unermessliche. 

Hatte er bis vor kurzem noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass all seine Verdachtsmomente bei einem Verdacht blieben, hatte Alberich mit wenigen Sätzen, seine gesamte Illusion zunichte gemacht. Eigentlich war es auch total logisch gewesen und trotzdem hätte Boerne nie mit solch einer Wendung gerechnet. 

„ Na wir wissen doch beide, wer Brummbär1910 wirklich ist, Chef."

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ein Freund von Ihnen, also auch ein Zwerg von Schneewittchen.",  hatte er am Telefon noch gescherzt, doch eigentlich, hatte Alberich ihm gerade den letzten Funken Hoffnung ausgelöscht, dass die ominöse Chat-Bekanntschaft nicht wirklich Thiel war. 

„ Was soll ich denn jetzt tun Alberich ?", hatte er sie daher aus seiner Verzweiflung raus gefragt.

„ Das was Ihnen schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Herzen liegt. Sagen Sie's ihm ."

Die hatte wirklich leicht reden gehabt. Alberich tat ja gerade nur so, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass sich ein Mann in einen anderen verliebte. Nein, besser, dass sich der nervige Gerichtsmediziner in den mürrischen Hauptkommissar verliebte. 

Obwohl Boerne wirklich Angst hatte und das Treffen canceln wollte, hatte Alberich ihn dazu überredet, dass er Thiel doch ins Kalinka einladen sollte. Immerhin würde Thiel sich da mit Sicherheit auch etwas wohler fühlen, als in dem feinen Pinkelrestaurant, so wie Alberich es zu Boernes Unverständnis ausgedrückt hatte. 

Nachdem er nun auch noch sein bestes Aftershave aufgetragen hatte, stellte sich Boerne vor den Spiegel und zupfte sein Jacket zu recht.

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die größte Witzfigur im Land?"

Boerne begann zu seufzen.

„Das bin ich, sozusagen der Hofnarr der bösen Königin."

Ja Boerne hatte eben den Hang zur Dramaturgie, aber irgendwie amüsierte er sich nun doch ein wenig, über sich selbst. 

Wenn er schon nicht der Prinz war, der das Schneewittchen rettete, dann wollte er doch wenigstens der Zwerg sein, welcher mit dem Jäger durchbrannte. Also im übertragenen Sinne. 

Boerne wurde etwas rot bei dem Gedanken, denn wenn jemand seine Gedanke mitbekommen hätte, würde er sich in Grund und Boden schämen müssen.

„Du schaffst das Boerne! Du kannst das! Du bist der renommierteste Gerichtsmediziner der Stadt, ach was im gesamten Umkreis, in ganz Deutschland bekannt. Du siehst gut aus, hast Witz und Charme und machst jetzt das Beste daraus. Du gehst jetzt da rein und machst dir den Kommissar klar! Ganz einfach!"

Ganz einfach, dachte Boerne und begann zu lachen. Als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt. Vermutlich würde Thiel ihn verspotten, vielleicht wäre er auch sauer? Boerne stöhnte genervt auf. Jetzt gab es nicht wirklich kein Zurück oder? Er schüttelte den Kopf, rückte seine Brille in Position und stieg schließlich aus dem Auto.

„Auf in den Kampf!"

** **** **

Thiel saß nervös am Tisch und fragte sich, ob das Kalinka auch noch einen Notausgang hätte, falls er einen Abgang machen müsse, ohne aufzufallen. 

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Zu vertraut.

„Guten Abend, Herr Krusenstern."

Das hatte Thiel zu seinem ganzen Glück gefehlt. Schlimm genug, dass er jetzt ein Date hatte, weshalb er tierisch aufgeregt war, aber musste jetzt auch noch Boerne hier aufschlagen? Vor allem, was wollte der denn bitte hier? Das Kalinka war ja nun wirklich nicht das Lokal seiner ersten Wahl, was er ihm nicht nur einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte. 

Wenn er sich ruhig verhielt, würde er ihm bestimmt gar nicht erst ins Auge stechen, dachte Thiel, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Papa Krusenstern gemacht.

„Herr Thiel sitzt da vorne. Sehen Sie?"

In dem Moment wäre Thiel am liebsten im Erdboden versunken und er hoffte, dass seine Verabredung sich um einige Minuten verspäten würde.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel."

Boerne stand plötzlich neben ihm und irrte sich Thiel oder lächelte ihn der Professor warmherzig an? Thiel bemerkte schnell dass Boerne sich richtig in Schale geworfen hatte und obwohl sie einige Zentimeter trennten, stieg ihm das Aftershave in die Nase, welches er so an ihm liebte. Ja, Thiel liebte den Geruch an Boerne, es war kein mögen, es war pure sexiness, welches es ausstrahlte.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier Boerne?", konnte sich Thiel dann durchringen zu fragen, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Nun ja, ich hab einen Verabredung und Sie?"

„Ich auch! Also wenn Sie dann so freundlich wären?" 

Thiel wedelte mit den Händen und deutete Boerne somit an, dass es Zeit für ihn war die Fliege zu machen.

„Ach wie schön diese Iris doch ist, finden Sie nicht?"

Irritiert blickte Thiel auf die Vase und kam sich schon beinahe ertappt vor.

„Kennen Sie die Bedeutung dieser Pflanze?"

Thiel seufzte, denn eigentlich hatte er jetzt gar keinen Nerv für ein Referat in Biologie.

„Die Iris steht für Kreativität und einer Menge Energie. Selbst Vincent van Gogh spiegelte dieses wunderbare Gewächs, neben der Sonnenblume, in seine Portraits wieder."

Thiel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ahnte, dass der Professor noch nicht ganz fertig war.

„Und außerdem kann die Iris auch eine gute Nachricht übermitteln und ich fürchte, dass, vermutlich war es eine dumme Idee, aber..."

Warum stammelte der Professor denn nun so komisch herum?

„Kommen Se' doch mal zum Punkt Mensch, dass hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus.", forderte Thiel und Boerne begann seine Hände zu kneten.

Statt fortzufahren, setzte er sich ihm gegenüber und fuhr mit den Händen unter die Brillengläser, um über seine Augen zu streichen.

„Man Boerne jetzt ziehen Sie Leine, ich hab ein Date!", zischte Thiel, der Angst hatte, dass seine Iris jederzeit hereinkommen könnte.

„Das ist es ja Thiel. Davon spreche ich doch die ganze Zeit."

Warum klang der Professor nur so nervös, geradezu zerstreut und wieso schwang da etwas Unbehagen in seiner Stimme mit?

„Und ich will nicht, dass die Welt mich sieht,

denn ich denke nicht, dass sie mich verstehen würden. Wenn alles zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, möchte ich dich nur wissen lassen, wer ich bin."

Thiel begann zu schlucken, denn so weit waren seine Sprachkenntnisse dann doch, dass er wusste, was Boerne da eben zitierte. 

Kurz nach ihren ersten Chats hatte ' Iris ' ihm einen Link geschickt, welches sich als das Lied ' Iris ' von den Goo Goo Dolls entpuppte. Thiel kannte und mochte den Song und erst jetzt begriff er, dass ' Iris ' den Song nicht nur wegen des Namen gewählt hatte. 

Augenblicklich begannen seine Hände zu schwitzen und er sah beinahe geschockt zu Boerne, dessen Blick er nicht deuten konnte.

„_And I don't want the world to see me_

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  _

_When everything's meant to be broken, i just want you to know who I am_.", kam es leise aber ausdrucksstark von Boerne. 

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und begriff so langsam die ganze Tragweite.

„Du bist.. ich meine, Sie sind  Iris ! Ich fass es nicht."

Thiel wusste nicht ob er gerade sauer sein sollte oder ob ihm zum Lachen zu Mute war, weshalb er einfach nur zum Professor blickte, der verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute.

„Es tut mir Leid Thiel. Ich... kann verstehen wenn du, wenn Sie.. jetzt gehen möchten. Ich... bin ein Narr."

Thiel wusste dieses Mal genau, dass er sich nicht täuschte und spürte, dass Boerne wirklich verzweifelt und reumütig war.

„Nö! Du hast mich eingeladen, also... Was trinken wir?"

Langsam schien Boerne zu begreifen, dass Thiel überhaupt nicht gewillt war zu gehen oder ihn gar anzuschreien. Er wollte wirklich etwas mit ihm trinken? Nach all dem? 

Er war baff.

„Ähm, Champagner?", fragte Boerne und lockerte seine Krawatte, als bekäme er viel zu wenig Sauerstoff. 

„Champagner klingt gut."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich ganz von selbst und plötzlich wurde Thiel bewusst, dass er sich keinen besseres Blind-Date hätte wünschen können und vielleicht ginge es Boerne ja auch so? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Boernes grüne Augen versprühten da so ein Funkeln, was ihm ein Flattern in der Magengegend bescherte.

Auch Boerne war endlich aus seinem Gefühl der Trance erwacht, atmete einmal erleichtert und hörbar auf und wusste genau, dass Alberich mit allem recht hatte und er ihr dafür wohl einen Antrag gemacht hätte, würde er nicht bis über beide Ohren in Thiel verliebt sein. 

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, legte Boerne zögerlich die Hand auf Thiels, welche auf dem Tisch ruhte. Boerne hatte Angst gehabt, dass er alles falsch verstanden hatte, doch als Thiel seine Hand drehte und ihre Finger ineinander verschmolzen, da war er sich sicher. 

„I just want you to know who I am, also?", fragte Thiel und lächelte liebevoll in Boernes Richtung.

„Scheiße!", schoss es aus Boernes Mund, was so überhaupt nicht seinem Wort Jargon glich.

Doch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte Thiel auch gar nicht, denn da hatte sich der andere schon quer über den Tisch gelehnt, ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers zu sich gezogen und dann spürte Thiel nur noch Lippen, warme, weiche, sehnsüchtige Lippen, die ihn zwangen die Augen zu schließen und sich dem Rausch der übermannenden Gefühle hinzugeben. 

*_**~The End~***_

_ ** <https://youtu.be/NdYWuo9OFAw> ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein wenig Freude an dieser Geschichte <33


End file.
